Anthropus Camps
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Garrison Levels Troops Guarding the Camp 2 Troop Requirements Enter the minimum number of troops needed to defeat an Anthropus Camp without loss 'LATEST UPDATE KILLS SPIES, SKIP SPIES AND SEND THE SAME TROOPS'!!! | style="text-align: center;"|Food:112.5k Gold:2.5k Wood:5k Metals:500 Stone:500 |- | style="text-align: center;"|2 | 1.2k longbowmen + 1k conscripts + 40 ATs after spying with 500+ spies (750+ spies if you don't wanna lose any) 300 LBM + 700 Mino + 200 Con + 700 Port (more port to take all food) after 700 spies 500BDs | style="text-align: center;"|0 | style="text-align: center;"|5 Star | *Lv1 Muster Point *Lv3 Metalurgy | style="text-align: center;"|Food:225k Gold:5k Wood:10k Metals:1k Stone:1k |- | style="text-align: center;"|2 |1400 SSD ( 1200 Spies) | style="text-align: center;"|0 | style="text-align: center;"|5 Star | *Metallurgy 5 *Medicine 4 *WeapCalb. 5 *Dragonry 5 | style="text-align: center;"|Food:123k Gold:5k Wood:10k Metals:1k Stone:1k |- | style="text-align: center;"|3 | 2.5k BD + 2k SSD, or 4k SSD or 5k BD after spying with 1k+ Spies (slow) 1k BD + 100 AT after spying with 1k+ Spies 1000 LBM + 68 AT no spies or you'll just lose spies because they changed the game. | style="text-align: center;"|0 | style="text-align: center;"|5 star | *Lv4 Metalurgy |Food:337.5k Gold:7.5k Wood:15k Metals:1.5k Stone:1.5k |- | style="text-align: center;"|4 | 2.3k BD + 3.3k SSD, 3.6k BD + 2k SSD, or 5k SSD, or 6k BD after 2k+ Spies (slow) 2k BD + 100 AT after 2k+ Spies | style="text-align: center;"|0 | style="text-align: center;"|5 star | style="text-align: center; "| *Lv5 Metalurgy *Lv6 Medicine |Food:450k Gold:10k Wood:20k Metals:2k Stone:2k |- | style="text-align: center;"|5 | 4k BD + 4k SSD, 5k BD + 2k SSD, or 8k BD after 5k+ Spies (slow) 5k BD + 100 AT after 5k+ Spies | style="text-align: center;"|0 | style="text-align: center;"|5 star | style="text-align: center; "| *Lv6 Metalurgy *Lv7 Medicine |Food:562.5k Gold:12.5k Wood:25k Metals:2.5k Stone:2.5k |- | style="text-align: center;"|6 |10k BD or 8k BD + 2k SSD after 10k+ Spies | style="text-align: center;"|0 | style="text-align: center;"|5 star | style="text-align: center; "| *Lv7 Metalurgy |Food:675k Gold:15k Wood:30k Metals:3k Stone:3k |- | style="text-align: center;"|7 |17k BD after 15k+ Spies | style="text-align: center;"|0 | style="text-align: center;"|5 star | *Lv8 Metalurgy |Food:787.5k Gold:17.5k Wood:35k Metals:3.5k Stone:3.5k |- | style="text-align: center;"|8 |25k BD after 30k+ Spies | style="text-align: center;"|0 | style="text-align: center;"|5 star | *Lv9 Metalurgy |Food:900K Gold:20K Wood:40K Metals:4K Stone:4K |- | style="text-align: center;"|9 |32k BD after 61k+ Spies | 0 | 5 star | style="text-align: center; "| *Lv10 Metalurgy |Food:1M12.5K Gold:22.5K Wood:45K Metals:4.5k Stone:4.5k |- | style="text-align: center;"|10 | | | | *Lv10 Metalurgy |Food:1M125K Gold:25K Wood:50k Metals:5K Stone: |} * Types of attack *Min: the bare minimum you need to get in without loss and get all the resources except food. This is probably what beginners want. *Speed: the bare minimum you need to get in without loss and get all resources except food but quickly so you can hit lots of camps. *Slow: what you need to get max loot, again for beginners *Max: what you need to get max loot but fast. As of 1/18/2011 1358/1500 spies survived spying a lvl 2 camp with lvl 4 metalurgy and lvl 2 medicine Items 'Theory 1-' All levels of camps have a chance at finding speed boosts like Blink, Hop, Skip, Jump... and Pieces of Dragon Armor. Higher levels have higher chances, supposedly . 'Theory 2-' All Pieces have been moved to level 10 camps. Best bet is to have a high leveled player(900k+ power) attack and wipe the camp, then you can send 1 BD(they travel fast) as many times as you can. They enemies will start to regenerate within a few minutes so only send 1 BD for minimum loss in case of respawn. Comment to Theory 2 -''That last claim is completely untrue, ignore it. I have gathered all the pieces in 3 realms and only 1 was found in anything higher than a lvl6. Repeatedly hitting emptied camps will get you nothing but a lot of reports and a dead BD after 4 mins when the camp regens 10%.'' That comment is completely untrue, as of 12/1/11 hitting the same camp multiple times with 1 BD DOES yield the armour. Category:Antropus Camps Category:Anthropus Camps